


Take me Down

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Derek Morgan gets a mention, M/M, Penelope Garcia got a mention too if you are careful, Shower Sex, Size Difference, just pay attention, play on words lol, realistic shower sex, shower sex thats what happened, sooooo this happened, wrestling too i guess..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Wrestling to show new recruits moves Hotch and Reid get a little to worked up and have to cool down in the showers...? Maybe They'll cool off after the shower instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, so this is going to be interesting, considering I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to be doing for this one, I have a really basic general idea, but no specifics, I don’t even have lines thought up already that I can work in, I have no clue, so this should be fun, and yeah! Let’s get started!

Spencer grunted as he was pushed to the floor and pinned with his hands behind his back, a knee to his neck, with just enough pressure to be uncomfortable, and another in the middle of his back, keeping him down.

Panting he moved and pulled one of his arms out, pushing the man off, pushing at the knee cap of the other man, and twisting until he was on top, an elbow to the chin, just barely missing, and then he froze once he was sitting on the other’s chest both hands on his gun, which was pointed to the face of his attacker.

“It’s easy to get pinned, by anyone, especially if you are shorter, or like me, not particularly built like SSA Morgan that you all worked with earlier.” He said as he turned his head to the group of young recruits that the team was helping to show off a bit too. He enjoyed doing this, encouraging others to join the BAU, especially doing training sessions like this, where he got to show different sides of the team dynamics.

“The trick, is to make sure that there is always wiggle room, and to always have your gun on you, like Dr. Spencer had here.” Hotch spoke from under Spencer. He then tapped his thigh and they crowd laughed as Spencer awkwardly got off of his boss and helped him up.

“Now, this won’t always be possible, and that’s why we require you to have at least sixty hours of combat hand to hand training as well as all the other physical examinations you must pass before you can join the field at all.” Hotch spoke and Reid characteristically spouted off a fact about the number of recruits that back off because of the physical requirements, and after scaring the poor thing continued to tell the story of the time he and their fabulous tech analyst were tricked into taking a physical exam that wasn’t necessary.

“You’ll meet Penelope Garcia another day, during your in office sessions.” Aaron explained and smiled as their leader thanked them, asking for a round of applause as the two agents waved them off and went to the showers.

“You were great Spencer.” Hotch said as they walked over to lockers and put up their belts, shoes, and guns as they made their way to the showers before they headed in for lunch.

“It was weird fighting against you, I had some trouble remembering that we were supposed to be fighting and not finding a good position.” He laughed after looking around making sure no one would hear them joke. Not a lot of people knew, if any at all.

Hotch would have blushed if he was anyone else. Instead he gave Spencer a look and a half smile as he turned the water on and pulled Spencer into his stall quick.

“Why not?” He laughed at Spencer’s wondering look.

“Well for one we are at work, and it’s not like a bathroom that’s supposed to be under construction, it’s a shower where anyone could see under the curtain that there were two pairs of feet, and two-“He was cut off by Hotch kissing him and taking his hands and pinning him against the wall, the cold tile making him arch his back with a groan which only encouraged Aaron more to keep going.

“I thought you didn’t want to mess around at work anymore…?” Spencer was surprised by this sudden change in behavior but somehow that didn’t stop him from kissing back and biting at his lip making Hotch moan.

“I know, but moving you around, remembering how much smaller you are than me…no one’s in here anyway, they’re all at lunch, the gym is closed for the rest of the hour.” He said pulling back smiling.

“You continue to surprise me Hotch.” He said smirking and kissing him more and sliding down to his knee’s the water having warmed the floor up more than it had the wall.

They both knew sex wasn’t possible because of the lack of lube, or time to prep, but Aaron liked the idea of him being so much smaller than him, so he could work with that. He slowly slid his hands up his now much taller boyfriend’s legs and let the water spray over his head and get his hair wet so he could push it back and he started pumping his cock slowly, ignoring the head which he was saving for the exact moment that…

“Spence…” He was breathless and looked down at him finally which was when Spencer stuck his tongue out and licked up from the base and swirled around the head taking it in his mouth as he sucked on it so slightly, licking up the pre-cum as he locked eyes with Aaron.

“God… you’re perfect you know that? So good for me…” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair and couldn’t help but tug on it, pushing him down a little more. They had talked about that sort of thing just a little bit, and he knew that Spencer sometimes didn’t always understand cue’s so he was just offering him a bit of a push.

What Aaron wasn’t expecting was Spencer to drop his hands from his thigh’s and hallow out his cheeks and close his eyes almost…submissive like. He opened them again and moved down his cock, bobbing his head until Hotch took ahold of his hair again and then he stopped moving more finally pulling off laughing almost at poor Hotch, always being the sweet partner.

“I want you to show me how much smaller I am than you…show me how easy it is to use me Aaron…” He said with big doe eyes and then went back to just resting the head of his cock on his tongue.

Honestly Hotch wasn’t sure what he meant by that but he ran his hands through his hair another time and got a good grip on it and started guiding Spencer down his cock more until he realized that Spencer wasn’t moving on his own at all, he was letting Hotch move him however he wanted. He quickly got the picture.

With this new revelation he started moving him faster, making him take more and more of his cock down his throat and god it felt amazing, especially when he made little gagging noises and Hotch held him there with a tightness in his hair and he would moan around him.

“Fuck Spencer…” He was breathless and it was so good he couldn’t understand why they hadn’t don’t this before now. He wanted to try a little more, so he took ahold of his head and held it still as he moved his hips so he was…fucking his mouth? Yes. That was the perfect definition for it and it was amazing, Spencer groaned and just sat there like he was in heaven while Hotch was quickly losing whatever control he had left.

After some rather rough movements he started moving Spencer’s head against the movements he was making so he was going as deep as possible, and it had Reid moaning and gagging and had Hotch coming in a matter of minutes. He tried as best he could to make a mental note of Spencer’s love of the rougher side of things, but it was hard to think about anything with Spencer sucking everything he had out of him and swallowing it down happily.

Spencer had come sometime during the gagging, he wasn’t quite sure an exact moment, but he knew his knee’s hurt, and his throat felt completely warn out in the best way possible. He stood back up on wobbly legs as he anchored himself on Hotch who just kissed him and washed them both off quickly before getting out and grabbing a towel to wrap around Spencer and then around himself.

They got dressed and made their way out of the showers and through the gym right as people started coming in. They smiled to themselves after they parted ways and went to their respective desks.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh guys okay so I wasn’t sure at all how to wrap this up but I did anyway. And it ended up being Shower sex hmm. What do u guys think? Like the shower sex? Too much plot? Probably and probably lol. Let me know! You can comment here or follow me on tumblr as always for questions, comments, prompts, all that and more! @iwantyourbloodonmylips Thanks so much guys!!! Oh, and there is so much foreshadowing here xDDDDD


End file.
